1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a multi-stack cure system and method for fabricating semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Research has been conducted for determining approaches for curing an encapsulant molded on a printed circuit board (PCB) during a semiconductor fabrication process.